


Oh, is that what you wanted?

by Deyaniera



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Emma keeps drawing Jean into a dream world, so Jean decides to mess with her.





	Oh, is that what you wanted?

             Jean knew that Emma was not a true threat, but she was tired of the other woman’s behavior.  She decided to see how far she could push back.  And so, when she found herself facing Emma again, one-on-one in this dream realm Emma insisted on inflicting on her, she made a bold choice.  Instead of retreating, blocking, or running, she advanced.  She stalked closer, staring into Emma’s eyes.

            Emma stood her ground as Jean approached, lifting her chin defiantly.  “Going to attack me, Jean?”

            Jean smiled.  “No,” she said softly.  She stepped closer.  Too close, really, but she was trying to push.  Emma did not seem concerned.

            “Really?”  Emma stepped closer, her breasts brushing against Jean’s.  She slid a hand along the other woman’s waist, walking around her.  “You’re going to just stand there?”

            “I didn’t say that,” Jean said, realizing that some of Emma’s seductive behaviors were a bluff.  Perhaps…  She smiled and reached out, running a gloved hand along Emma’s side, up to her shoulder.  “I have several ideas of what to do instead of fighting, though.”

            “Oh, really?”  Emma smirked.  “I would never have thought it of you.  What will Scott say?”

             Jean laughed.  “Why don’t you ask him?  I know you can contact him as easily as you do me.”  Anger flashed across Emma’s face before she schooled it to impassivity.  Jean smiled and slid her other hand around Emma, leaning in.  She was decided; she would see how far this could go.  “Why do you keep pulling me here, Emma?  Is this what you’ve been looking for?”

            Jean kissed her.  She was expecting Emma to pull away or attack, but instead, Emma kissed back, sliding her bare hands into Jean’s hair.  Jean pulled the other woman against her, wrapping her arms around Emma.  Emma curled her fists in Jean’s long red hair, thrusting her tongue into Jean’s mouth.  Emma’s hands pulled on her hair; the pain only added to Jean’s pleasure.  She slid one hand down to Emma’s ass, pulling it against her and gripping.  Their tongues swirled around each other, and Jean felt butterflies in her stomach and her nipples hardening. 

            Emma freed her hands from Jean’s hair, sliding them down to the zipper on her suit and sliding it down.  She peeled it off with Jean’s help, and then Jean’s bare hands unhooked her cape.  Jean slid her hands along Emma’s back, unzipping her corset and pulling it off.  Then she pulled Emma into an embrace, pressing their breasts together and kissing her softly.  Emma didn’t want soft; that became clear to Jean when she nipped Jean’s lip and then kissed her again, thrusting her tongue into Jean’s mouth. 

            Two could play at that game, and so Jean slid her hands down to Emma’s breasts, pinching her nipples and pulling.  Emma threw her head back and moaned.  Jean pushed her back, created a bed and then shoved her onto it.  She slowly climbed up Emma’s body, resting between her legs.  She kissed Emma again, then slid her hands over the other woman’s breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples. 

            Emma kissed her back, her hands roaming over Jean’s back and down to her ass.  Emma squeezed, and Jean rocked her hips.  Emma moaned, and Jean could feel the other woman’s warm pussy against hers.  She thrust against Emma’s wet pussy, feeling the rub in her own clit.  She hadn’t expected that, and it made her thrust harder and faster.  Emma moaned and pinched Jean’s nipples, then curled up and licked and suckled them.  Jean gasped and thrust, rubbing herself against Emma.  The other woman wrapped her legs around Jean and writhed against her. 

            Jean rested on her elbows, sliding down to lick and suck Emma’s nipples.  Emma moaned slid her hands into Jean’s hair again, holding her head against one breast.  Jean pinched the other nipple and sucked hard.  Emma shivered and then pulled Jean up to kiss her passionately.

            Jean resumed thrusting against Emma, and the other woman met her thrusts with fervor.  Breaking the kiss, Jean pushed up and looked down at Emma.  The other woman was gasping and writhing.  She caught Jean’s gaze and smirked.  “You’re not going to fail me now, are you?”

            Jean chuckled.  “Oh, no,” she murmured.  “Not even close.”

            “Oh, I’m close,” Emma whispered.

            Jean chuckled.  “Good,” she replied and rolled her hips faster.  Emma closed her eyes and moaned.  Jean could feel her own orgasm rising, and she wanted it now.  She adjusted her position, thrusting, and imagined herself with a big, thick cock.  She smiled and created it with telekinesis, thrusting into Emma, making the other woman scream in pleasure.

            Emma was abruptly coming, writhing against Jean and shuddering.  Jean smirked a bit but then used her powers to fuck Emma to a second orgasm while rubbing her own clit.  She came powerfully with Emma, almost at the same time.  She moaned and collapsed on to Emma, shivering in reaction. 

            Emma sighed and then smirked at Jean.  “See you tomorrow,” she said and vanished. 

            Jean chuckled.  If tomorrow was like this, she wouldn’t complain.


End file.
